Anime Street Gets through a Storm
by Wordgirlserenity67
Summary: This is a fanmade version of the Hurricane episode from Sesame Street. ALL the anime and cartoon characters are used as the Sesame Inhabitants. I mixed up certain things of my own as I used the original scenes from that very episode.
1. Introduction

Hi you guys :) This is Wordgirlserenity67 :) As you know, there was an episode involving a hurricane on Sesame Street. THIS is a fanmade version using anime and cartoon characters as the Sesame Inhabitants. The Digidestined are used as the neighbors too. I hope you like it :)

Here are the Cast :D

Big Bird: El Chavo del Ocho (El Chavo Animado English Dub)

Gordon: Future Jacob "Jake" Johnson (Sapphireyuki~Sama's OC)

Extras with Gordon: Davis (Saban's Digimon 02)

Susan: Future Megan Clark (TAS)

Kermit the Frog: Todd "Scoops" Ming (WordGirl)

Telly: Steven Universe

Elmo: Pajama Sam

Gina: Lita (Sailor Moon)

Penguins: Squirtle (Pokémon)

Maria and Luis: Serena and Darien (Sailor Moon)

Extras for Maria and Luis: Jake and Haley's Parents (American Dragon)

Gabi: Rini Tsukino(Sailor Moon)

Miles: Andros (My OC)

Baby Bear: Vanellope von Schweetz

Alan: Yuki Washimura (B-Daman Crossfire)

Rosita: Alejandro (my OC)

Oscar: Impmon

Bob: Ken (Saban's Digimon 02)

Snuffy: Noby and Doraemon

Slimey: Chuumon (Saban's Digimon)

Zoe: Young TK (Saban's Digimon 01)

Big Bad Wolf: as himself

Three pigs: Cutie Mark Crusaders

I.M. Pig (Parody of I.M Payne): Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Honkers and dingers: Gekomons (Saban's Digimon)

Old MacDonald: Eurotrish (Foster's **HOME FOR** Imaginary Friends)

Sheep: Charzard (Pokémon)

Chickens: Piplup (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl)


	2. Chapter 2

One day on Anime Street, it started out as slightly windy. There weren't a lot of people outside of the street like it usually was. Except there was one as a plastic bag is blown near a little boy's foot. That little boy was Chavo. He noticed the wind blowing and looked up at us. "Oh Hi there." He smiled. Suddenly someone comes outside...make that some people. An adult with blond hair named Jake comes out along with a young boy with a jacket and goggles named Davis. Demiveemon was on his shoulder. "Hey, Chavo." Davis said as he and Jake came out of the apartment. "Oh hi Chavo." Jake said, until he looks up at us. "Oh hi. Welcometo...to this very windy day on Anime Street." "Yeah..." Davis nodded. Suddenly there was a noise. It came from three charmanders, who started to do the cha cha. "A hurricane's a-comin'! A hurricane's a-comin'!" Says an imaginary girl named Eurotrish. "Uh...what's a-comin'?" Chavo asked. "A hurricane! Me charmanders always do the cha-cha when there's a hurricane!" she explained. Suddenly two piplups started quacking like ducks. "And me piplups quack like ducks! Yep! I always know a hurricane's on its way, when me charmamders cha-cha and me piplups quack! C'mon boys! C'mon! C'mon! This way!" Says Eurotrish as she shooed the Pokémon away. "Wow..." Jake said. "Weird..." Chavo said. "You know there are other ways to find out if a hurricane is coming. C'mon guys, let's go over to Washimura's." Jake said. "Yeah, but what's a hurricane?" Chavo asked as he walked along. "Yeah..." Demiveemon agreed."

As Chavo, Davis, and Jake arrived to Kitchen Washimura, they saw every anime character inside including Yuki Washimura, who just turned on the television. Eurotrish and the Pokemon we just saw were still outside. "Davish, what's going on?" Demiveemon asked. "I dunno..." Davis replied. "Maybe there IS a hurricane comin'.." "I hope not..." Says a lavender haired girl named Yolei. Chatters were heard as everyone was afraid about the hurricane coming. "Shh!" Said a pink haired girl named Rini. "The news is starting." "And now for a special report about the hurricane, here's Todd "Scoops" Ming" the television said as news came on. "Hey! Hey! Eve-everybody! There's a special report about the hurricane." Yuki said quieting everyone down. Everyone looked at the TV. "HEY CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE CLOSE THAT DOOOOOOR!" A ten year old boy named Scoops shouted. He almost got blown away...until someone closed the door. "Hello, this is Todd Scoops Ming with a fast blowing news story." He began. "A hurricane could be heading towards Anime Street. For more news about this stormy weather, here's your weather person and bonafide meteorologist, Sonny Days."

Then we see a black man in a yellow suit known as Sonny Days. He was in front of a weather map. "Thanks a lot Scoops." He said. "Here's where the hurricane is right now. I've been watching it as it's gone from down there, to all the way up here.« he pointed at where it was on the map. "But, what's a hurricane?" Chavo asked again. "Y-yeah. What IS a hurricane? " agreed a little boy in a green hat known as TK. "Yeah..." Demiveemon said. "A hurricane is a very very big storm with lots and lots of wind and rain." Sonny answered. Then the weather map zoomed in closer and closer. "And if it keeps moving in this direction, it could hit Anime Street." "OH NO! A HURRICANE!" A boy with a star shirt named Steven shouted. "AND IT'S GONNA HIT ANIME STREET!" A boy in blue footie pajamas named Pajama Sam shrieked. " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!** " The boys both screamed in fear. "Calm down everybody. Don't worry." Sonny said from the TV. "Everybody just has to prepare for the hurricane. We'll have more on this storm shortly." Then Yuki turned off the TV. The chatters of fear continued, until a tall girl with a green barrette named Lita spoke up.

"Hey Listen! Listen everybody, it's okay 'cause we're all gonna get ready together." Lita said. All the characters chattered in agreement. "Oh yeah! Good idea! Good idea!" Demiveemon said. "Yeah, we'll all be safe." Yolei said. Everybody chattered in agreement again. "Oh yeah!" Demiveemon said. "Yeah! Safe." "You know what, I've been through a hurricane back in the West Block," Yuki said. "So I got plenty of supplies here, like fresh water, food, first aid kit, flashlights, and radios." Everybody chattered in agreement once more. "And we can start getting ready by taping windows." Said a tall man known as Darien. Serena agreed with him along with everyone else. "And we can bring things from outside that might get blown away." she said. Everyone chattered in agreement. "Oh, Serena. Serena, I can help bring things inside too." Pajama Sam said. "Me too." Said TK. "Oh, Me Three!" Chavo added. "Oh, uh Yuki, I can, ya know, hand out flashlights and stuff." Says a little girl named Vanellope. Everyone chattered in agreement again. "Well, let's get to work everybody!" Said a blue haired boy named Ken. Everybody chattered in agreement as they began to prepare for the big storm. Davis, Ken, and Yolei passed out the hurricane tape for the windows, Vanellope grabbed the flashlights, Jake helped Yuki get out all the supplies they can give out...you get the idea.

As the Anime Street inhabitants were getting ready for the big storm, Todd "Scoops" Ming and Sonny Days were standing giving more news about the hurricane that is heading towards Anime Street. "Hello, Todd "Scoops" Ming, here, with our weather person, Sonny Days!" He began. The wind was blowing hence the shouting. "With more fast blowing news about the hurricane. Now, Sonny, Listen, can you tell us how we can tell that the hurricane is getting closer?" Scoops asked. "Yes I can, Scoops." Sonny began. "First of all, the wind is getting much strong-" the newspaper blew onto Scoops' face, but Sonny got it off. "As I was saying, the wind is getting much stronger, and it hasn't started raining yet, but the storm clouds as you can see are growing darker." Sonny finished. "Darker storm-what the hey?" Scoops said, but he was cut off due to a noise in the background. "The noise came from the three Charmanders from earlier, still doing the cha-cha, along the with the two Piplups quacking like ducks. Eurotrish was shooing them like a shepherd. Sonny and Scoops see this. "And of course, the Charmanders are doing the Cha-Cha..." Sonny added. "Yep. You can always tell a hurricane is on the way when charzards cha-cha and piplups quack like ducks!" Eurotrish shouted. "And a boy is doing the news...C'mon now! Get back into Foster's!" Eurotrish shooed them into the Subway station. "Get your Pokeselves out! Single File! Andale! ANDALE!" "Thank you Eurotrish..." Scoops said confused. "Go Go Go!" Sonny shouted. "AND DON'T JUMP THE TURNSTILES!" "Thank you too Sonny." Scoops told him. "Anytime Scoops." Sonny replied. "Okay folks, let's see how some of the folks here on Anime Street are getting ready for the big storm." Scoops said. "Shall we? We shall."

Meanwhile, Darien, Serena, Jonathan, and Susan Long were getting ready at the fix-it shop. Darien, along with Steven were putting hurricane tape on the windows. Steven...on the other hand was making a mess. Serena was helping the Longs with putting away the things that might get blown away. Just then Scoops came to Darien. "Excuse me, Darien." He said, placing the microphone toward Darien. "Oh, hi Scoops." Darien replied. "Hi there. Can you tell us how you're getting ready for the hurricane?" Scoops asked. "Well I'm taping the windows to make them stronger." Darien explained. "Makes sense." Scoops replied. "And I'm helping him." Says Steven, making the tape stuck to his fingers." "I can see that..." Scoops said. "How about you Serena?" "By bringing in anything that can possibly blow away, like tools and toasters." Serena explained. "And Bicycles..." Rini added, putting her bike inside the shop. "Oh of course..." Scoops said. "Just exactly how do you propose not to be blown away yourselves?" "I don't know..." Steven said. "Darien?" "We'll be inside where it's safe, Steven." Darien explained. "The safest place in a hurricane is inside." "Oh." Steven said. "Which of course is where this ten year old will be..." Scoops said. "But first folks, let's walk over to Kitchen Washimura's to check in and see what they're up to, shall we? C'mon."

Meanwhile, at Kitchen Washimura's, Vanellope von Schweetz was passing out flashlights to 2 Gekomons, along with some children. One kid with a green striped shirt named Eliot. Another to a little African American boy with an orange hat and blue shirt with light blue sweater sleeves named Kaytoo. Another kid with red hair and glasses with a plaid red dress named Mimi. "Here ya go, Gekomon, Eliot, Kaytoo." Vanellope said, passing him a flashlight. "Alright, take care guys!" "Thanks Vanellope!" Eliot said while he, his friends, and the Gekomons ran home to safety. "C'mon Eliot! Let's get out of here!" Kaytoo shouted. Step right up! Get your hurricane supplies!" Vanellope shouted. "We got your flashlights, batteries, radios, water! You want 'em, we got 'em!" Scoops walked over to Yuki, who was passing out the water and radios. "Oh, um Yuki..." Scoops said pointing the microphone to him. "Oh hey." Yuki smiled. "Can you tell us how you're getting ready for the big storm?" Scoops asked. "Yeah, well, sometimes the lights go out in a hurricane." Yuki explained. "So, we are making sure that everyone has flashlights and plenty of batteries so we can see in case the lights go out." "Thank you, Yuki." Scoops said. "Thank you, Vanellope." Vanellope nodded.

Then Scoops walked over to the fruit stands where Pajama Sam, TK, Yolei, Candlehead, and a bunch of anime kids putting all the fruits and veggies in baskets."Yolei!" said little TK. "Yolei, I need another basket." "What's happening over here guys?" Scoops asked. Pajama Sam looked up and said, "Oh! Hi Todd 'Scoops' Ming. TK and I are helping Yuki bring in all the fruits and vegetables from outside." Scoops nodded. "Hey, Scoops," TK said. "We don't want the hurricane to blow a tossed salad all over Anime Street!" "Good point..." Scoops said. Everybody was getting ready. Yuki had to put all the tables and chairs from outside into Kitchen Washimura's Storage Room, Lita locked up the garage, Andros and Ken carried boards for Kitchen Washimura's windows, and you get the idea. "So as you can see folks, Everyone here on Anime Street is busy. Cooperating together, getting ready for the comin-" Another newspaper blew onto Scoops' face, but this time he got it off." "Hurricane..." "Jake, Megan and Chavo were outside grabbing as many things as they can. "Okay let's hurry up!" Jake shouted. "The hurricane's getting closer! C'mon Chavo! C'mon Megan!" "This is Todd "Scoops" Ming here on Anime Street. Giving you the news blow by blow!" Scoops concluded. As the wind was getting much stronger, Scoops shooed away any blowing papers with his microphone. "Stormy weather..." he said to himself.


End file.
